1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly having an improved printed circuit board mounted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide a metal cage in an electrical connector for reducing EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) emissions. U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,572, issued to Lu et al. on Aug. 23, 2011, discloses a cable end connector having an internal PCB (Printed Circuit Board), a metal cage, and a cable soldered onto the PCB. The cable has a number of ground wires soldered to the PCB. Another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,286,372, issued to Aronson et al. on Oct. 23, 2007, discloses a housing formed by top and bottom housing portions and an internal PCB in the housing portions. A conductive band or strip is formed around the surface, and in connection with electrical bias, of the PCB to further facilitate reliable electrical connection between the top housing portion and the bias and between the bottom housing portion and the bias. This conductive band or strip is particularly useful in establishing a reliable electrical connection with springs or foam EMI gaskets that can be used with the top and bottom housing portions.
Hence, a cable assembly having an improved grounding structure in its internal PCB is desired.